


You're the One That I Want

by bowtiesandboatshoes



Series: Not Just the Alcohol [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesandboatshoes/pseuds/bowtiesandboatshoes
Summary: Just some summer fluff in the Not Just the Alcohol 'verse. Kurt visits Blaine at camp (as he alluded to in the phone call in There is a Moment). And Kurt and Blaine's first time.





	You're the One That I Want

Kurt had arranged his schedule at the shop so he'd be off the day of Blaine’s show. He drove up to the camp, arriving just before lunch. Blaine's parents would be getting there later that day, so their best hope to spend some time alone would be that afternoon before the show. Blaine still had places he was expected to be, but they hoped to make the most of the downtime he did have. 

Kurt pulled in to the visitors’ parking lot and texted Blaine.

_ I'm here! How do I find you? _

Blaine's face lit up when he looked at his phone. It had been weeks since they'd seen each other in person and he couldn't wait to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. They’d texted and talked sporadically during the weeks Blaine had been at camp, but it wasn’t the same. Theirs had always been a tactile relationship, even before they were dating, and with things just starting to burgeon to a new level as the summer started, well, being apart added an extra layer of anticipation for what would come next.

_ Follow the signs towards the music building. I'll meet you there. _

Kurt looked around and spotted a signpost pointing the way to various locations around the camp. He headed down the path in the direction of the music building, taking in what he could of his surroundings and keeping his eyes peeled for Blaine.

Blaine hurried from the theater where he'd been having a last minute fitting for one of his costumes, eager to arrive at the music building before Kurt did. When he got there he glanced around and seeing no sign of Kurt yet he headed up the path in the direction he would be coming from. He was too excited to stand still and wait. Suddenly he caught sight of Kurt coming towards him and called out to catch his attention. 

Kurt’s face brightened at the sight of Blaine in his trim red shorts and black polo, and he picked up his pace, greeting him with an enthusiastic hug when they'd closed the space between them. Blaine pulled back and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek. “I missed you!” 

“I missed you too,” Kurt said, grabbing Blaine’s hand, not wanting to lose contact just yet. 

They stood just looking at each other for a moment and grinning, happy to finally be together.

“Well,” said Kurt, “are you going to show me around or not?” He gestured widely as he looked around them, having no clue what might be where and wanting to get a feel for the place Blaine had spent his last two summers.

“Oh, right! Of course,” Blaine said. “Come on. There’s enough time before lunch for a quick tour.” He led Kurt around the camp, pointing out the theater so he'd be able to find it later and stopping by the building that housed the dance and theater classrooms, where Blaine spent most of his time. The morning’s classes had already let out and the building was mostly quiet. 

“This all looks amazing. You're so lucky to get to do this all summer. It sure beats dealing with the customers at the tire shop.”

“Yeah, I definitely am,” Blaine agreed. “I wish you could have been here too.”

“Well, I'm here now at least. And I believe I still owe you a proper congratulatory coming out kiss?” He tried to take stock of whether it would be appropriate to give him that kiss right then and there since they seemed to be alone, but he waited to follow Blaine’s lead.

“So you do,” Blaine grinned, and gave Kurt's hand a little tug to get him moving again. “Here.” He pulled Kurt into a small classroom that housed a makeshift and rarely used library, closing the door behind them. Then he beamed up at Kurt and waited.

“Really, Blaine? Making out in the library? Isn't that a little cliche?” Kurt teased.

“You don't have to kiss me,” Blaine countered. “We could always just go to lunch, meet my parents later, maybe sneak in a quick peck on the cheek after the show…” Blaine was all innocence but his eyes sparkled with mischief. He knew Kurt was as eager for the kiss as he was.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. “Come here,” he said, taking a step towards Blaine. He reached out and pulled Blaine close, his fingers massaging Blaine's neck as he captured Blaine's lips. The kiss started sweetly enough, but it had been weeks, and it quickly turned more heated, Kurt pressing his tongue into the warmth of Blaine's mouth and Blaine lifting up the tiniest bit onto his toes to deepen the connection and make sure Kurt didn't pull away too soon. 

When they parted, both breathing a bit more heavily that normal, Blaine took a moment to collect himself and take stock of what had just happened. “Yep, I'm definitely gay,” he said with a playful grin. 

“And definitely ridiculous, but for some reason I love you anyway,” Kurt laughed. 

“Well, good, because I intend for there to be a lot more kissing like that when I get home from camp. I hope you have your schedule cleared.”

“I'll work on that,” Kurt said, “but to tide us over…” and he leaned in for another kiss that Blaine eagerly returned.

They held each other and let themselves get lost in the moment, the kiss gradually tapering off to tiny feather-light brushes of their lips as they wound down back to reality. 

“As much as I'd love to hide out here all afternoon, lunch doesn't last forever,” Blaine said, “and I do have a show to perform tonight…”

“Minor details,” Kurt said with a mock-dismissive wave of his hand, sneaking one last quick kiss before straightening Blaine’s collar and smoothing his own shirt to make sure it was still properly tucked. “Ok, let's get you fed. We can't have the star of the show passing out on stage from lack of sustenance.”

“I appreciate your concern for my well-being,” Blaine said as he reached for the door and led the way back out to the cafeteria. “I’m sure my director and co-stars do too.”

They walked arm in arm to the cafeteria, where Blaine insisted on paying for Kurt’s visitor meal pass. Kurt met some of Blaine's camp friends and they chatted amicably until lunch was over and everyone had to head off to their afternoon classes and activities. Blaine was due back at the theater, so Kurt dropped him off there and set off to explore the grounds on his own, eventually settling on a shaded bench and pulling a book from his messenger bag to pass the time.

Later that afternoon the Andersons arrived and took the boys out for a light dinner before the show. They parted ways while Blaine was getting ready to perform, Kurt having been invited to pass the time with some of Blaine's friends who weren't in the show. They met back at the theater shortly before curtain and found their way to their seats. Kurt was excited to see Blaine on stage. It had been quite a while since he'd seen him perform from the audience as opposed to being on stage with him. He thought back to the Christmas Spectacular the year before and how frustrated he'd been, crushing on Blaine while Blaine flirted with Rachel. Things had certainly changed since then. 

Blaine brought down the house as Danny in  _ Grease _ , earning a standing ovation at curtain call that Kurt eagerly joined. He waited in the lobby with Blaine's parents until Blaine emerged from backstage after the show. Blaine hugged his mom and dad first, while Kurt not so patiently waited his turn to congratulate his boyfriend. When Blaine turned to him, Kurt held out a small bouquet of red and yellow roses. “For you,” he said. “You were amazing.” He leaned in for his own hug and whispered softly in Blaine’s ear, “...and you were hot in that leather jacket.”

Blaine blushed as he pulled away. “Thank you,” he said bashfully, inhaling his bouquet to help cover the pink rising on his cheeks. “They're beautiful.”

Kurt then produced a Sharpie from his pocket and held out his program. “Can I have your autograph?” he asked.

“Kurt!” Blaine laughed and shook his head at his boyfriend’s silliness, but took the pen and signed his name on the cover.

“You should get used to it,” Kurt said. “You really were incredible up there. And now I can always say I got your very first autograph.”

Blaine ducked his head at the praise. He was used to being complimented on his performances, but he wasn't used to being fussed over like this by a date in front of his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson just took in the scene. Of course they agreed that Blaine had been and would continue to be amazing, and they thought Kurt’s attention was nothing short of adorable. 

There was a small reception set up for the actors, crew, and their guests, so they all enjoyed drinks and pastries while Blaine continued to receive congratulations from various castmates and guests. As the evening wound down, the Andersons took their leave. “It was good to see you, Kurt,” Mrs. Anderson said. “I’m sure we'll be seeing you around the house once Blaine comes home next week.”

“I would imagine so,” Kurt said. “I'm looking forward to having him back.”

“As are we,” agreed Mr. Anderson. “Be safe driving back tonight. I assume you're leaving shortly too?”

“Yes, sir,” Kurt replied. Blaine had a curfew to obey and visitors weren't allowed in the cabins anyway, so he didn't really have much choice in the matter. He would have loved to have stayed longer, but he was grateful to have gotten to visit at all.

Blaine hugged his parents and sent them on their way, then turned back to Kurt. “Let me walk you to your car?”

“Of course.”

When they were outside, Blaine turned in the direction that even Kurt knew led away from the parking lot. He looked at Blaine quizzically. “Where are we going? Isn't the parking lot that way?”

“I know a shortcut,” Blaine said as he winked. “Come on.”

Kurt wondered what Blaine was up to, but went along with it anyway. He knew they didn't have much more time one way or another, so he figured they might as well spend every minute they could together. Blaine led them down a winding path and they came to a hill overlooking the lake. A bench swing hung from a sturdy tree branch and Blaine guided Kurt over to it. The sat with their hands clasped between them and swung gently. 

“I'm really glad you came,” Blaine said. 

“Me too. I wish I could just bring you back with me now though.”

“That's sweet,” Blaine said, and gave Kurt's hand a squeeze. “I'll be home soon though, and then we have the whole rest of the summer together.”

“Mm, we do. And I intend to make the most of it,” Kurt said.

“Do you now? Any particular plans in mind?”

“Oh I have lots of plans for you...” Kurt said somewhat suggestively as he brushed his thumb over the back of Blaine’s hand.

Blaine’s heart picked up speed and he took a deep breath to calm himself. “I...think I like the sound of that,” he said, looking into Kurt’s eyes. 

“Me too,” Kurt said smiling back at him. They sat in silence for a moment lost in their thoughts until Kurt brought them back to reality. “Sadly I really should get going now. Actually walk me to my car this time?”

Blaine laughed and stood up, reaching out at hand for Kurt. “Fine… It's the least I can do since you came all this way.” 

“It is, isn't it?” Kurt said as he rose. “But do you know what else you can do?”

“What?” 

“This,” he said, bringing his lips to Blaine's. 

Blaine kissed him back, his tongue licking gently into Kurt's mouth, savoring every bit of this moment. They parted and set off up the path towards Kurt's car, walking slowly to put off Kurt's inevitable departure just a bit longer. They hugged each other tightly and Kurt stroked Blaine's back while Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's neck. They kissed one last time before Kurt got in the car and drove away and Blaine walked back to his cabin with his roses, already planning his time with Kurt once he was home.

 

~*~

 

Kurt and Blaine definitely made up for lost time when Blaine got home from camp. Their days were filled with coffee dates, movies, impromptu duets in the car, and even a trip to Six Flags with several Dalton and McKinley friends. On the days Kurt had to work, Blaine would often stop by with coffee to keep him company on his breaks. And if he sometimes arrived a bit earlier than Kurt was ready so he could appreciate the view of Kurt in his coverall bent over the hood of a car, well, who could blame him?  

The week before school started, they’d just gotten back to Blaine's house after a trip to the mall. Kurt walked Blaine to the door, helping him carry his bags.

“Do you want to come in?” Blaine asked. Blaine’s parents were at work and not due home for hours. The opportunity for privacy beckoned.

“Sure,” said Kurt, and followed Blaine inside and up the stairs to his room.

When they'd finished stashing Blaine’s purchases, Kurt sat down in the arm chair next to Blaine’s bed. Blaine came over and sat on his lap, running his hands over Kurt’s shoulders. “Hi,” he said.

“Hi yourself.” Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist.

They could feel the electricity in the air between them. “Can I?” Blaine asked as he reached for the placket of Kurt’s button-down.

“Yes,” Kurt responded and Blaine slowly started working open the buttons, appreciating Kurt’s smooth skin as it was revealed little by little. He let his fingers trail over Kurt’s chest, taking his time, leaning in for a kiss as his fingers made their way down towards his waistband. 

Kurt in the meantime had untucked Blaine’s Henley from his shorts and was teasing at the skin underneath, a hand sliding up Blaine’s back. “You too?” he murmured between kisses, tugging up gently at the hem.

“Yeah,” said Blaine and sat up to quickly pull off his shirt. He pushed Kurt's off of his shoulders and Kurt slipped out of it, laying it over the arm of the chair before wrapping his arms back around Blaine and pulling him close, loving the feeling of skin on skin. Blaine stayed there for a moment, letting himself be held, lazily kissing Kurt's neck and ear and jawline, fingers trailing gently over Kurt’s skin. Then he pulled back, sitting up and straddling Kurt. He ran his hands down Kurt’s chest, thumbing over his nipples, appreciating his boyfriend’s body. His eyes followed the same path, and drifted lower. He wanted to touch, but that had been their one remaining boundary, so instead he dragged his eyes back up, connecting them with Kurt’s, grasping hold of his face and capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

Kurt’s hands found their way down from Blaine’s shoulders, coming to rest on his ass, pulling him close. He felt the familiar outline of Blaine’s cock. This they had done, grinding against each other, hard and close. But they'd never touched, not with hands, and they always stopped when things got too heated, wanting to take that next step but at the same time not quite ready to actually go there. Kurt could tell they were coming close to the point where they would usually take a step back to cool down and he began to steel himself for it when Blaine spoke.

"Kurt, I don't want to stop. I want you. I want to be with you."

Kurt sucked in a breath. He’d known they were moving towards this. He knew he was ready. “Are you sure?”

“So sure…” He looked into Kurt’s eyes with an intensity that left no room to doubt his certainty.   
  
They'd discussed in the abstract what they wanted their first time to be like. They'd always been good about checking in with each other to make sure they were both comfortable with anything physical and as long as they could continue doing that they knew they'd be okay doing what felt natural and following their instincts when the moment came.

Kurt was already a little breathless, but he knew looking at Blaine that he wanted this too. “Should we…?” he gestured towards the bed with his eyes.

Blaine turned his head to follow Kurt’s gaze, despite knowing exactly what he meant. Then he looked back at Kurt and smiled softly. “Yeah,” he said, standing up and offering a hand to pull Kurt out of the chair. When they were both standing, he reached up and brushed his thumb over Kurt’s cheek. “I love you,” he said with adoration, his eyes shining with it. 

“I love you too,” Kurt said, and brought his hand up to rest over Blaine’s, tugging it gently towards his lips and kissing Blaine’s fingertips, then guiding their joined hands slowly down, resting Blaine’s hand at his own belt buckle. Blaine unclasped it, then undid the button and zipper underneath and helped Kurt slip out of his shorts, taking the opportunity to smooth his hands over Kurt’s ass as he did. Kurt’s charcoal briefs stayed on for now, his cock already well defined beneath them, making Blaine’s mouth water.

Kurt returned the favor, stripping Blaine to his own wine red briefs, and Blaine stepped backwards towards the bed, reaching out a hand for Kurt to follow. They lay facing each other on their sides, gazing into each other’s eyes, eager for the moment that was about to unfold but not wanting to rush it. They kissed lazily and let their fingers trail over each other’s skin. Blaine reached down and traced a barely perceptible line along Kurt’s cock, making him shiver.  

Blaine hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Kurt's briefs, looking into his eyes for permission. Kurt nodded, and Blaine slowly pushed them down, stopping when they were low enough for Kurt to wriggle out of easily. Blaine ran a hand reverently back up Kurt's thigh and over his hip, resting it there and allowing his gaze to fall on Kurt's already swollen cock. Kurt flushed at the exposure, part arousal, part embarrassment. He’d never been naked in front of another person before. Still he wanted this, wanted Blaine, and he reached out to him and stroked softly over Blaine's briefs, cupping his ass, skimming over his hip, stopping just shy of the bulge that was clearly visible under his fly.    
  
"Go ahead," Blaine whispered, anxious now to be as naked as Kurt was, ready to take this next step. Kurt stripped off Blaine’s briefs and they lay tangled together, quietly taking each other in. 

Blaine stroked Kurt’s cheek and kissed him gently, letting his hand fall to Kurt’s shoulder and snake slowly down his torso. He paused when he reached Kurt’s hip, wanting, but hesitant.

“It’s ok,” Kurt said, encouraging him.  

Blaine smiled shyly and shifted his hand, brushing his fingers along Kurt’s cock. Growing bolder, he his slid his palm over Kurt’s length, curling his fingers underneath, encircling him. The intimacy of the moment rushed through him and suddenly Kurt’s hands on his own skin were not in the right places at all. “Kurt,” he sighed, “Kurt, I need to feel you. Please…touch me…”

“Like this?” said Kurt, trailing his hand down from where it rested on Blaine’s shoulder, his feather-light touch sending shivers of anticipation through Blaine’s whole body. It came to rest over his cock and Blaine gasped at the sensation. 

“Yes,” he said. “Kurt…” and he rocked gently against Kurt’s hand, unable to keep himself from chasing the feeling of pleasure it brought. As much as he loved how Kurt’s hand felt against his cock, he suddenly wanted nothing more than to feel Kurt’s naked cock against his own. He slid his hand around to Kurt’s ass, pulling him closer, trying to maneuver them wordlessly into the position he craved.

“Oh god, Blaine…is this what you want?” Kurt said as he moved his own hand away and lined himself up against Blaine.

“Yes. God, Kurt…”

Blaine kept one hand on Kurt’s hip and slid the other up to his neck to pull him in for a deep kiss. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against Kurt’s and looked down to where Kurt’s hand was now loosely wrapped around them both, stroking gently.

“Kurt, I…” Blaine breathed out, but was unable to even finish his thought.

“Shh...let me take care of you, Blaine…”

“Feels good, Kurt, so good…” He let himself relax into the sensation, feeling like he was floating, like the only thing in the world in that moment was Kurt’s touch. He peppered Kurt’s jaw with lazy kisses, content to let Kurt take the lead. Their lips found each other once more and they kissed languidly. Blaine ran a hand up Kurt’s arm to his shoulder, then smoothed it down his back before stroking back up and pulling him close. Kurt let his hand fall away from their cocks and reached around Blaine’s back to hold him tight as they moved against one another slowly, their arousal building but neither in a rush to satisfy it.

They rocked gently together, their hands exploring each other’s bodies and their lips trailing kisses over smooth skin, their tongues connecting in soft kisses that turned heated as their desire grew. Blaine felt a familiar tightening in his groin and knew he was close. He gripped Kurt’s hips tightly and thrust against him, bringing himself over the edge and spilling between them. “Oh god, Kurt…” he panted as he came down. 

He pulled back slightly, relieving his now oversensitive cock, but reached a hand down to encircle Kurt, who was now slick with Blaine’s come. It took only a few strokes before Kurt pulsed out his own release, his forehead pressed to Blaine’s and breathing out his name as he shuddered through it. 

Blaine grabbed some tissues from his nightstand to wipe away the worst of the mess and they lay gazing at each other, content in the afterglow. Kurt reached up to tuck an errant curl at Blaine’s temple back into place.

“That was … incredible,” he sighed.

“ … amazing,” Blaine said at the same time. “I’m so glad it was you, Kurt. I want all of my firsts to be with you…”

Kurt couldn’t help but think he wanted all of his onlies to be with Blaine, but it felt far too precious and too soon to be saying that out loud. They were so young. “Me too,”  he answered simply instead, and let Blaine curl up into him until it was time to clean up for real and get dressed again. He let his mind wander as Blaine dozed, imagining things that seemed so much less like fantasies now that they’d taken this first step, his mouth on Blaine’s cock, or Blaine’s on his. Oh how he wanted those beautiful lips around him, wanted to know what that tongue would feel like there. Today had felt so comfortable, so right, he knew that was a boundary they would soon cross as well. He couldn’t begin to imagine what it would feel like to be inside Blaine, but he knew he wanted that too, and as he imagined Blaine beneath him his heart and his cock both began to swell. He loved the boy beside him, and as much as being with him had once seemed like an impossibility it now seemed like an inevitability. He smiled contentedly knowing this was just the beginning for them, and he couldn’t wait to see where they would go next.

  
  
  



End file.
